EVERYBODY SUPER SONIC FIGHTING!
by gojidude2
Summary: Wii fit trainer starts to become overprotective on sonic, Who hates it. After dealing with this for 3 weeks, Sonic have decided that NOTHING could be worse than to get embarrassed by your best friend. But when a mysterious Dark Figure Naps him to a strange fighting arena, More Worried than ever Wii fit, The Mario Bros, Shadow, (who replaced kirby) jump into action!
1. Chapter 1

Once again there is peace at The video Game universe. Mean while on Planet Nintendo, The SUPER SMASH BROTHERS were chilling. Mario was yet hosting the 4000th meeting. Samus was really getting pissed about this and you would have to agree with here to.

"How can you possibly host 4000 meetings for just a fighting game that even a 5 year-old could understand?" Samus asked clearly irritated as hell. "Good-a-question Samus. but i'll answer it When Link and Kirby get here." Mario replied. Kirby and Link finally showed up but the were arguing. "I'm Nintendo's 2nd mascot!" Kirby shouted. "No! i am you pink idiot!" Link shouted back. "I rather be an idiot than a faggot". Kirby replied.

Toon link didn't like what Kirby said so he stepped in. "Don't talk to Link that way you Pac-man ripoff!" He shouted angrily. Everyone gasped but Link (Who smirked). "That's my boy!" Link shouted. Mario stared worriedly at Kirby, who was steaming Red. Kirby tackled Toon link to the ground and completely went Ham on him.

It even took Samus, with all her might just prevent Kirby from Killing Toon Link. Master Hand Came in. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" He roared. He paused to see Toon Link on the ground, Kirby bust his ass pretty bad. "WHO DID THIS!" He screamed. ALL fingers pointed right at Kirby. Master Hand turned to Kirby. "Oh boy" That was all Kirby can say.

Kirby was in Master Hand's office. (This wasn't his first time either)."Well for beating up A Kid that is only a challenger, You are suspended for the Next 2 fanfic's". Master Hand said. "OH COME ON!" Kirby shouted. "**ENOUGH!**" Master hand boomed.

me: Poor Kirby anyway Onward to the real story this was just a side story. SEE YA!


	2. Horrible driver

Beside from that Madness, Sonic had invited Marth, Mario, Mega man, Shadow, Classic Sonic,Pikachu,Proto man, Link,Luigi and Peach to his Own hotel. (Look it up if you don't know what i'm talking about) Everyone was getting ready. "OKAY! EVERYONE READY!" Sonic shouted. Everyone thumbs up. Wii fit, who was having tea (NOT A TEA PARTY) with Rosalina, Suddenly gasped at the same moment when Sonic took 1 step to the bus.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked, worried. "Hold up i'll be right back!" Wii fit shouted as she dashed off so fast her cup was still in the air. Sonic was wearing a tour hat (Don't ask why). He did a quick check up for everyone. "Sonic what are you doing?!" Wii fit asked worriedly.

"I'm taking everyone to mine awesome hotel." Sonic beamed proudly. Shadow whispered to Mario's ear. "Sonic's hotel only has everything from SEGA, so make sure to bring some Nintendo stuff". Mario eyes widen and ran back into the Smash mansion. "WHAT?!" She screamed which surprised sonic.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Sonic, you know your a horrible driver! you can't drive safely from point A to point B, you'll get everyone into a car crash!" Wii fit shouted worriedly which anger the hedgehog. "I AM NOT!" Sonic shouted back. Everyone was laughing to no end. Sonic and Wii fit proceeded to argue while everyone else was howling with laughter. "I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WON 2ND PLACE IN SEGA ALL STAR RACING!" Sonic roared. "SO! remember that one time you drove the SUPER SMASH CAR and crashed it into a building in 23 seconds!" Wii fit shouted back.

"By the way, i still wondering when are you gonna pay for that" Peach asked annoyed. "**DON'T TEST ME!"**Sonic Roared at the princess "who-a-won first place?" Luigi asked. "Metal Sonic." Shadow replied. Sonic had enough of this. "ALRIGHT WHY DON'T YOU DRIVE!" Sonic screamed, but quickly placed his hands on his mouth.

And just like that, Wii fit swiped Sonic's tour hat and got on the bus to the driver's seat. Mario came rushing in with 5 wii U's, and 6 3ds. Sonic angrily got to the back of the seat with Pikachu as the bus took off. Sonic Was steaming red. Pikachu was sleeping so he didn't know what was happening. "Knuckles, what are you doing here".The pokemon asked. Sonic growled at Pikachu like a dog.

"I think it's best you don't talk to him" Marth calmly replied to the shocked pokemon. Nega man and Metal Sonic was peeking from the door. "I just found out Wii fit's weakness!" Nega man shouted like a 5 year old. "And i totally basted sonic in that race". Metal Sonic said proudly.

Me: Poor sonic, well, Kirby has it worse maybe i should bring him back.

Master Hand: NO gojidude2, Kirby has to pay his time

Me: But-

Master Hand:**NO BUTS!**

Me: Okay see ya everyone.


	3. TO COOL FOR SODA!

After that mess up, Sonic stomped towards to his room, not wanting to repeat that screw up twice. Mario and Wii fit entered the room. "Hey Mario,Mega man and Mom." Sonic asked sarcastically but still irritated. Wii fit trainer put her hand on her hips. "VERY funny". She replied annoyed.

"So where are you 2 here?" Sonic asked. "To give you an apology, Sonic look, i'm really sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone,i just don't know what came over me i hope you can forgive me". Wii fit said sadly as she had her hands behind her back and looking at the ground while slowing moving her signed. If the was 1 thing he could never do was to stay mad at Her. She only 15, and she just cares about him.

"It's okay i forgive you". Sonic replied. "Thanks you sonic!" Wii fit shouted as she hugged sonic. Mario and Mega man looked at each other and Shadow (STILL REPLACING KIRBY!) Came in.

"GUYS COME QUICK THIS PARTY IS AWESOME!" He shouted. "Okie dokie, come on guys LET'S-A-GO!" Mario shouted as he and Mega man darted down the and Wii fit smiled as they took off to. (You already know how parties are, unless you never been invited to 1 like me, **ANYWAY!** gonna skip to the part Wii fit embarrasses sonic again).Sonic grabbed a soda and the same time he was about to take a sip, No surprise, Wii fit's mother like instincts kicked in again.

"SONIC STOP!" Wii fit shouted. Fox stop playing the music, while Everyone stopped everything and looked at sonic. Mega man and Little Mac was still play PROTOTYPE smash bros 4 making Link angry. "Okay! you can stop for lunch but not this know what screw you!" Link shouted angrily. "Oh well we don't care". Little Mac replied while still having his eyes fixed on the game.

(Like i said, Little mac as a Badass.) Sonic frowned. "Not this shit again." "Sonic i would really appreciated if you check the label's of a Soda before you drink it". Wii fit stated annoyed.

"Wii fit," Sonic said quietly. "**IT SAYS FUCKING 2015!**" He screamed so loud that Everyone time, Little Mac and Mega man stopped playing."Okay sonic, but they just lie so that they can just sell it." Wii fit said proudly placing her hands on her hips. Than she threw the soda out the window. "M-MY SODA!" Sonic shouted.

"Well i gonna head back upstairs, by!" She smiled warmly and walked off. Sonic face palmed and began to walk out of the cafe. "I give up she's weirder than amy." Sonic signed. "Are you sure?" Shadow asked with his arms folded. Sonic turned to shadow, "Positive" And with that, Sonic walked off.

Me:How will Sonic ever stop Wii fit from this complete embarrassing chaos find out tomorrow! Like always SEE YA!

Sonic: i really feel like shooting myself

Shadow: Please allow me.


	4. How to make things up to a hedgehog

The next morning, Wii fit knocked on sonic's door, but Sonic didn't answer. Wii fit waited patiently and tried knocking again, Sonic still didn't answer. Wii fit tried this for about 6 more times and than shouted. "Sonic! would you please answer, you know how impatient i am!" She wailed. "Don't gave a damn." Sonic replied quickly and coldly but still didn't open up the door.

"Sonic, may i please come in?" Wii fit asked. "It's okay mom, i'll catch the bus!" Sonic joked sarcastically. Wii fit got upset. "SONIC! that's not funny!" She pouted. "Mom, i promise to do all my chores before i play games." Sonic was still joking on and on until Wii fit got really angry. "**SONIC CUT IT OUT NOW!**". She screamed.

Sonic finally let her in, but she was fuming. Wii fit plugged her nose, and a huge puff of steam can out of both of her ears. "Why are you mad mom? i didn't misbehave in class." Sonic asked. Wii fit really felt like going insane and beat the shit out of sonic just like she to do Mario,Link,and Kirby.

"Sonic", Wii fit began trying to sound as nice as she could despite how enraged she was. "Yes mama?" Sonic replied. "Your testing my patience faster than you can run!" She shouted. Sonic knew that she would lose it if he joked with her 1 more time so he just said. "alright, fine let me guess, here to give me another Apology?" Sonic asked. Wii fit finally calmed down and nodded.

"Yes but this time i'm gonna make it up to you". Wii fit proudly stated with her hands on her hips with closed eyes. "How?" Sonic asked. "I gonna take you,Mega man,Pit (THERE I FINALLY PUT HIM IN A FANFIC'S DAMN I HATE HIM SO MUCH!)and Pikachu with me to Nintendo City".

"And this helps you serious problem how?" Sonic asked. "Since that you'll be with me, Mine mom like instinct's can't go off it's bound to work!" Wii fit shouted cheerfully. Sonic really didn't want trust her, but he knows that She's going out of her way to make things up for him. Sonic didn't answer and Wii fit frowned."Please sonic, i promise that i won't do it this time." Wii fit said while giving sonic puppy eyes.

Sonic signed but than he shook her hand. "Alright, only because your only 15 and far from perfect." Sonic joked while Wii fit just growled. Speaking of growling, Wii fit's stomach growled to. She laugh nervously and placed her hands on her stomach. "I didn't eat that much yesterday, i'm kinda of starving." Sonic only rolled his eyes while smiling.

Me: Looks like things are going back to normal, but are they?

Kirby: I bet not

me:(shush) I trying to-

Master Hand: Do what?

Me and Kirby: GOD DAMN IT!


	5. Most screwed up hedgehog around p1

Meanwhile Wii fit and the others was waiting for Sonic. "I don't get it, how can you even be overprotective on sonic,Wouldn't that be a repeat of Sonic 06?" Pit asked. "You don't know and i don't care". Wii fit replied. Sonic was walking through the upstairs hallway to the main hallway (The smash mansion has 2 floors) than right at that moment, he got punched in the face.

Sonic got up to see Nega man standing there, with his ever normal evil grin. "I was about meet up with mine friends, but i'll take time to beat you down first". Sonic smirked. Sonic spin dashed at Nega man getting a direct hit,knocking him out of the Smash mansion! Nega man did a side kick on sonic, than he did a uppercut. Sonic was in the air, but he recovered and did he leg thrust kick and smashed into Nega man's face.

Sonic did his trademark punch punch kick move but Nega man dodged each one. "WHAT THE FU-!" Sonic shouted. "Like i said, i differ from all the other fucktard villains you all faced". Nega man replied and with that he punched sonic twice than kicked him in the side. Sonic got back up and homing attack Nega man.

"Dude you do know i can just call everyone and kick your ass right now." Sonic said while smirking. "I know and i'll doubt that happen". Nega man responded. "Why are you here,there's no way your getting that smash ball." Sonic said now getting serious. "OH! i'm getting that smash ball". Nega man replied with his arms folded.

"Anyway that's no the case, the case is look behind you". Nega man pointing behind sonic. "Dude, you must be a retard if you think i'm falling for that." Sonic said. "Okay but don't say i didn't warn ya!" Nega man shouted as he dashed off. Sonic just shrugged but little did he know that a **HUGE** fire ball came and roasted Him.

Sonic just stood there, burnt and completely black. "So that's how chilidog's are made". Sonic stated, than he passed out. The fire ball belonged to Bowser. "Ready Bowser?" Nega man asked with his hands on his waist. "You bet! i got the camera and ready for a viral video!" Bowser shouted.

Master Hand:Sorry,but Gojidude2 is not here, sorry about that anyway TAT TA!

Me: (Doing community service with Kirby) i hate that big ass glove.


	6. Most screwed up hedgehog around p2

Meanwhile Wii fit and the others were now concerned. "Okay, this is weird on Sonic's part." Pikachu said. 'Should i check on him?" Pit asked. Shadow came by and randomly, kicked pit in the balls. "Sorry but you can say anything in every other chapter." Shadow said and walked off. Everyone just stood there. "That was weird". Mega man stated while Pikachu and Wii fit nodded.

Than at the moment,Wii fit's instinct's were at work again. She quickly shook her head. "(OH NO! YOUR NOT GONNA GET THE BEST OF ME THIS TIME!) She thought in her mind.

"Okay guess Sonic's not coming oh well, more cookies for us!" Wii fit shouted cheerfully. Pikachu,Pit,nodded. "Something's not right". Mega man said. After 3 hours of them visiting to Nintendo mall,They came back to the Smash mansion.

Mario and R.O.B greeted them. "How was your visit?" Mario asked. Pit talked nonstop and Shadow just kicked him in the balls again but this time kicked him in the side.R.O.B decided to asked a question this time. "Where is sonic, wasn't he with you?" The robot asked. "I'm sure he thinks that i'm gonna embarrassed him again". Wii fit giggled.

Well,Sonic did not show up for anything for a straight week. Mega man and Fox was walking down the hallway, he saw Wii fit, but she wasn't herself. Her hair was messed up,And she had the insane eyes. "Uh? are you okay wii fit?" Mega man asked. "FINE AS ALWAYS!" Wii fit shouted.

Fox just stared at Wii fit, Mega man knew she is close to losing her mind,So he decided so start a topic that was non-sonic related. "So, how's you day?" He asked. "GREAT! I DID I LOT OF THINGS AN-" Wii fit paused. "Why isn't there a hole in the wall?" She asked. Mega man and fox just looked at each other.

And just like that, Wii fit punched a huge hole into the wall. Fox and mega man were in complete shock. Mario just happened to be there when she did that. "MAMA MIA!" He screamed. Wii fit couldn't hold out anymore. "**GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**" She screamed and took off. "OH NO YOU DON'T GET-A-BACK HERE!" Mario shouted as he ran after wii fit.

Mega man just stared at fox. "Your on your own". Fox said and walked off. Mega man signed and went after the insane woman and the angry plumber. Mario and Wii fit were red and white blurs ramming into each other and other smashers. Peach was seeing everything "Oh not again!"She shouted. Proto man was there to.

"This ought to be a blast." He said with his arms folded. Peach instantly felt like jumping out of her skin. "**DON'T SAY THAT AROUND ME!****" **She screamed and ran off.

Proto man just stood there. "Maybe i should just to marvel vs capcom." Meanwhile Mario was catching up to Wii fit, than he tackled her, forming a white and red ball.

All the Smashers, (minus Kirby) saw the Big ball coming for them. "SCATTER!" Link shouted and that's exactly what happened. Pikachu didn't see it,there for getting caught up in the madness. All pikachu could do is just to scream As the big White,Red, and Yellow ball rammed out if the doors into to Nintendo City with Mega man on the chase.

Me:I'M BACK FROM DOING COMMUNITY SERVICE! anyway, i think i'm doing much better with chaos and my next fanfic will be either "Night of the were fit trainer or Dark Sonic unleashed!" Anyway SEE YA!


	7. Most screwed up hedgehog around p3

Meanwhile Sonic just woke up in Nintendo City? "WHOA! what am i doing here?!" He asked himself. Sonic looked at himself, he was completely Normal, Skin was blue, not burnt, and he had no battle scars of damage's.

"Did i die?" Sonic asked in disbelief. Right at moment Mega man was shouting. "SONIC GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sonic turned to see mega man, acting like a complete retard. "MEGA MAN! what going on?!" Sonic asked. (Remember the Big White,Red,Yellow from last chapter? Well, it came back.) Sonic eyes widen and took off with the ball on high chase.

Everyone at Nintendo City (there were 698 people) Starred as the hedgehog ran."OH GOD, WHERE'S WONDER WOMAN WHEN YOU NEED HER!" Sonic was about to get away from the ball, until he trip on a rock. "GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed as he got trapped up into the ball to,making it a BIG,white,red,yellow,Blue ball.

A crowd of people screamed and scattered. Mega man just watched in disbelief. "Maybe that's why video game mascot's die quickly." The big mixed colored ball crash right into the Nintendo mall. (Where 2400 people where there) and made a loud noise.

Sonic rubbed his head. "OW! that hu-" He paused because he turned to see Mario and Pikachu. "What are you 2 doing here?" Sonic asked. Mario slapped a piece of paper on Sonic's face, it read, "damages for walls". Sonic eyes widen in shock when he saw the price. "WHAT IS THIS FOR?!" He shouted in anger and shock. "You'll see". Mario said and walked off.

"THAT'S WHY PEOPLE CALL YOU A COMMUNIST!" Sonic shouted at the plumber. Sonic growled in frustration but stopped when Wii fit began hugging him. "OH SONIC, I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!". And with that Everyone began laughing and pointing there fingers that Sonic. Sonic only looked down and Pikachu tapped his shoulder.

'It's okay, that's what Mario has been doing to me since N64". Mega man looked to see Nega man and Bowser filming and laughing their asses off. Rosalina was just roaming in Nintendo city, she saw the madness,so she only placed her hands on her hips and signed. Mega man only face palmed himself,"This i know for sure can't end well". Rosalina said while Mega man nodded.

Me:Well that was weird.

Wii fit: Sonic i'm sorry

Sonic:Go fuck yourself

Me: well SEE YA!


	8. Lousy best friend

Back at the smash mansion, Wii fit was walking with Sonic. "Sonic, i'm real sorry." "No your not". "But your were gone for a week! i was so worried about you!" "Don't give a damn about that or you." "That was harsh". Wii fit wailed. (Skipping to the part where Wii fit and Sonic get to Sonic's room) Sonic opens the door and walks in.

Right when Wii fit was about to walk in, Sonic slammed the door on her face. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She shouted while rubbing her head in pain. Sonic eyes widen. He turned to wii fit with complete red eyes."**BECAUSE YOU ARE THE WORST BEST FRIEND EVER!**". he screamed on the top of his lungs.

Wii fit's eyes widen in disbelief,out of the 5 months she has known sonic, she never thought she would ever hear him say that. Well you know what happens when young people are yelled at (Most anyway),Wii fit bust into tear's and ran off.

Sonic went into his room and bang his head on the wall. He really didn't want to do that, but Wii fit gotten him into so much trouble (and embarrassment) That he thought that time away from her would be the best for him and her.

Me:(Crying eyes out)

Shadow:About damn time that faker recharge his chaos emeralds, anyway see ya. or whatever


	9. Trouble unfolds again

Mega man was walking in the smash mansion, trying to forget everything that happened yesterday. He decided to go to the Smash office where the Mario bros were. "Hey Guys, have you seen wii fit?" Mega man asked. Mario and Luigi were playing SSB1 or SSBN64 or SSB original or OH YOU GET THE POINT!

Mario paused while Luigi groaned "Nope why?". Mega man rubbed a hand on his shoulder. "Because Sonic did look awful pissed yesterday, i think he went off on Wii fit." Mario paused, than laugh. "Sonic's to cool to lose his temper like that and Wii fit's fine." Mega man raise an eyebrow. "Really?" Mario nodded. "Yep though her hair was messed up pretty bad and she looked like she was depressed".

Mega man thought about for a minute than got angry. "MAYBE BECAUSE SHE IS DEPRESSED!" Mario and Luigi eyes widened, but Mario's eyes went back to normal. "So? just some dumb beak up". Mega man gashed his teeth as he ready his mega blaster and aimed at the plumber. "MAMA MIA! OKAY! no need to make game theories true!"

"Mario what are game theories?" "A guy on youtube that should be sued Luigi". They arrived at Wii fit's room. Mega man knocked on her door. "Wii fit it's-" Mega man paused because Mario finished his sentence. "It's-a-me Mario!" Mega man gave the plumber an annoyed look. "Anyway we wanted-". "What's this we?" Mario blurted out.

"Don't make me kick you ass again". Mega man coldly replied. "HEY! Don't you talk to my brother that way!" Luigi shouted angrily. Wii fit was still very sad, but got annoyed. "Guys, just get to the point". Mario had a fist almost in Mega man's face, Mega man had his blaster in mario's balls, and Luigi had a hammer.

The 3 stopped and moved on."Anyway, are you okay?" Mega man asked. Wii fit just signed. "Yes, it's my fault that sonic got mad at me, guess i should give him another apology". "That's-the-way to go!" Mario shouted while giving a thumbs up. The 4 went to sonic's room, but it was... **DESTROYED.**

Me: did that scare ya! bet it did anyway i'm going to do a quick flash back, so now Things are getting serious again for the Super Smash Brothers. Like always, SEE YA!


	10. A super sonic search begins!

Wii fit began to panic. "OH NO! SONIC COULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, AND IT'S AL MY FAULT!"Mario try to calm her down, but it was no use. "WHY DID I IGNORE THE FEELING THAT SONIC WAS TROUBLE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!, I SHOULD HAD NEVER DID THAT STUPID BET!" Wii fit shouted as her voice slowly increased in volume. Once again, Mega man had to slap her."Calm down i think i know what happened".

(FLASH BACK!)

Sonic was in his room thinking about he said to Wii fit. "Maybe i shouldn't had yelled at her, she was only caring for me, she the only one who stills cares for me". Sonic stated sadly with tears in his eyes. But He quickly lighted up. "I KNOW! i'll tell her i'm sorry!". Sonic proudly marched out of his room, only to be punched in the face and knocked out, by... BASS! (From the mega man series)

(PAGE BREAK!)

Mega man and R.O.B were trying to figure out what could had happen to sonic. Meanwhile Wii fit, Mario, Luigi, and shadow were at the waiting room. Wii fit was walking around the waiting room even when Mario asked her to sit 15 times. "I'm so worried, i feel sick to my stomach just thinking what's happening to sonic!" Wii fit shouted worriedly.

Mario tapped her shoulder. "Don't-a-worry we'll find him.". At that moment, Mega man and R.O.B rushed in. "GUYS! Sonic was napped by my arch-rival, BASS!" Mario,Luigi, and Wii fit gasped. Shadow just smirked. "Why am i'm not surprised".

"Wait! Isn't Nega man was your rival". Mario asked."How do we-a-find sonic?" Luigi asked. "Selda and Rosalina should be able to combine both of there magic,therefore creating a portal". Mega man replied. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Mario shouted.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Rosalina and Selda combined there magic, forming a portal. Mario turned to the smashers."Since, me,Sonic, and Luigi we be gone, and Kirby is suspended for the next 2 fanfic's, Link, your in charge". Link pumped his fist into the air while everyone else groaned. Mario,Luigi, Shadow, Wii fit, and Mega man got ready to enter the portal.

"Mega man, i hope hope bass isn't your friend, because i'm going to shut him offline permanently". Wii fit stated,now more serious as ever. Mega man chuckled. "Bass my friend? Good one!" Olimar came into the scene. "Mario! we can't keep having these off worlds fanfic's, we behind production!" Mario was about to cancel, but the death look on Wii fit's face was literally saying, "Say it and your dead", instantly changed the plumber's mind.

"Well we'll worry about later, right now we have to find our top house hedgehog!" Mario shouted like the heroic plumber he is. Wii fit smiled, but still had a little of that death glare.

"LET'S-A-GO!' Luigi shouted as the 4 jumped into the portal to find the blue blur.

Me: What's gonna happen now? Find out! but until then, SEE YA!


	11. A blue puffball

Our hero's are now in the "Mystery arena" where there were greeted by a blue Kirby. "How can i help you fine lady and good gentlemen?" The blue Kirby asked. "Your just as nice as someone used to be". Mario signed at his sentence while Shadow began to speak. "Do you no anything about the mystery arena?" the black hedgehog asked.

The blue Kirby eyes widen."Wait? are you all with Mr. needle mouse?". Wii fit raised an eyebrow while Mega man spoke up. "You mean sonic the hedgehog right?" He asked. "No, bass said that since he looks so pathetic,that his name is Mr. needle mouse". The blue Kirby replied.

Now that** FUMED** Wii fit as he eyes turned red, gashing her teeth. Mario knew that she was about to blow. "But if you asked me, i think it's uncool to judge a person by his looks". The blue Kirby said with annoyed look. "T-T-T-Thanks F-FF-F-For your help". Wii fit barley manage to speak because she was that furious. "The battles start at 1:00 afternoon, do you want me to get you 4 a room?".The blue Kirby asked."YAHOO!" Luigi shouted as the blue Kirby smirked. "take it that's a yes".

"Sure we would like a room, if you value your life". Wii fit said still fuming but with a smile. The blue Kirby stared at her while Mario spoke up. "hehehe please ignore her, she's going through quite of a temper tantrum, but thank you". The plumber said.

(PAGE BREAK!)

The blue Kirby showed the 4 to their rooms. "Here's the directions to the mystery arena i'll be there supplying food and drinks is it okay if i go there with you all?"The blue Kirby asked. Mario knew that the blue Kirby just wants to make friends, and he missed the way Kirby used to be before he changed into a pac-man ranting asshole. "Yes" The plumber replied while looking down. The blue Kirby cheered and walked off.

Luigi confronted his brother. "It's-a-okay bro, people can have a change of heart". Luigi said warmly. Wii fit was still pissed off at what blue Kirby said, so she closed her eyes, grab a pillow, and screamed her lungs off. Shadow, (Who was playing transformers rise of dark spark don't ask how he is) eyes widen, and so did the Mario bros.

"Wii fit, you can't have those anger outburst like that, people are gonna think that we murderers!" Mega man pleaded. "Sorry, i just had to get that out of me i promise that wont happen again". Wii fit said now more calm while Mega man signed.


	12. The mystery arena battles begin!

It was 1:00 in the mystery area. 10000's of people were cheering and excitement was in the air. Mario,Luigi,Shadow,Mega man, Blue Kirby, and Wii fit were watching. 'Wow i wonder who will win". Mega man stated. A grey Kirby appeared. "EVERYONE! I PROUDLY PRESENT THE MYSTERY ARENA FREE FOR ALL!" The grey puffball shouted.

"First, we have the ultimate sayian warrior, GOKU!" Than Goku himself appeared. Mario(Who was drinking some coke) Spit out the coke on Blue Kirby. "Was that needed?" The blue Kirby asked annoyed. "Next, the orange banidcoot, CRASH!" A orange tornado was spinning at full speed, reviling Crash.

"Next, the hero of time, LINK!" Link appeared but Mario got angry. "WHAT THE FOX ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mario shouted angrily. Link rubbed a hand in his head. "Next up, the hero from mortal combat, SCORPION!" Scorpion appeared. Mario eyes widen shocked to no end. "Now,Mega man's arch rival BASS!" a robot appeared, with long (hair?!)

"Last, the fastest thing alive, the most popular video game character and in SSB series, the results of what you get if you mutate a hedgehog with chaos energy and a sonic boom, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic ran up to the arena, than doing his trademark pose. "Sonic's the name speeds my game!" He shouted. Wii fit called out to sonic.

"SONIC!" She shouted. Sonic turned his head around. "HEY WII FIT! THANKS FOR DROPPING BY!, BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE!" He shouted. "Sorry, but that's no gonna work on me a second time!" She shouted back.

"Because Nega man is here" Sonic said quietly and sure enough, Nega man appeared holding up grey smash ball. Mario spitted out his coke so fast, that it landed right into shadow's ear. The black hedgehog got angry. "WHY YOU!"

"HELLO FELLOW PEOPLE THAT I WISH WERE DEAD! ANYWAY! i present the mystery battles to begin!" Nega man shouted. Wii fit and Mega man looked at each other. "Something up, i know it is" Wii fit whispered in Mega man's ear. "You think?" Mega man replied. "no need for the tude". Wii fit wailed while Mega man face palmed

Me:this is getting even more popular than KXASRBAYWT! i don't believe it!

Sonic and Kirby (pointing heads down in shame): Neither did we

Me: Anyway i'm glad you guys enjoy my stuff, SEE YA!


	13. LINK VS GOKU VS SCORPION!

SCORPION VS LINK VS GOKU

Ready, BEGIN!

Scorpion dashed at link, But link dodge and kicked him in the face. Scorpion used his fire powers and transported before Link could strike again. Goku shout a ki blast at link, who blocked it with his shield. Goku dashed to Link, throwing rapid fast kicks at the elf, than punching him.

Link recovered and threw his shield at Goku, knocking him far,Scorpion punched link, than did some rapid fast punches, last, using his chain, Gripped around Link's leg, and repeatedly began to smash link over and over.

Goku came back and kicked Scorpion, knocking him quite far into the air, than Goku shot a "Kamahamaha!" At scorpion, ending him. "ALRIGHT NOW IT'S FOR GOKU VS LINK!" Everyone cheered loudly. Goku dashed at Link, throwing rapid fast kicks at Link. Than he knocked link far by doing an epic punch to the face, making Link landed on the ground with a thud.

Link was badly damaged, with scars all over his face and body. Goku was charging yet another "kamahamaha" At link, but Link came up with a great idea. He pulled out a picture of Selda in her bikini when she was at the beach. Goku did a huge ass nosebleed,while everyone gasped.

"WOW! LINK USED SOME SORT OF SOLAR FLARE ON GOKU!" Grey Kirby shouted. As if right now, Mario was speechless with his jaw on the ground. Shadow only growled in annoyance. Link pulled out the legendary SMASH BALL! and did his trademark "triforce slash" on goku, ending the battle. "BY USING SEXUAL PICS BY HIS ADVANTAGE, LINK WINS!" The grey puffball shouted.

Everyone went insane and cheered loud as hell. "I guess adding females to smash bros was useful after all". Mega man said. Link landed on the ground with much relief that the death grasping battle is over.

"NOW FOR THE MAIN EVENT! SONIC THE SUPERSTAR HEDGEHOG VS THE LEGENDARY BASS!

Me: I Came up with a new idea

Sonic: for what?

Me: another fanifc staring you

Sonic: thanks but no i had enough

Me: Come on it's your year

Sonic: So?

Me: i guess your just a wimp and i'll get Shadow to star in everything

Sonic: OH YEAH! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!


	14. A EPIC CLASH,CRASH,BASH!

SONIC VS CRASH VS BASS

BEGIN!

Sonic spin dashed while Crash formed a tornado, Bass watched as the 2 were ramming at each other. Bass just smirked and shot his bass blaster at the 2 animals, blowing them up. Sonic and Crash recovered as they dashed towards Bass.

Bass kicked Crash than did an uppercut, next, he punched sonic. Sonic side kicked Bass, knocking him into the ground, than he homing attack him. Crash did a crash spin, whacking bass away. Bass shot more of his bass blaster at sonic, who dodge all of them, than spin dashed bass, knocking him into a wall with a BOOM!

Everyone cleared the area screaming in fright. The 5 just watched. "OKAY! time to get that smash ball!" Mario shouted. bowser appeared than punched mario twice. "BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO BEAT ME PLUMBER!" Bowser roared. Mario got up,but he smirked while doing it."OKAY-A- BOWSER BUT TO BAD I BROUGHT THE FIRE SMASH BALL WITH ME!" Mario shouted.

"damn it". Bowser mouthed quickly. Mario hit the smash ball,than His shirt and cap became white, as he pants turned red, he is now FIRE MARIO! Fire Mario did his trademark Mario finale, ending bowser. "Okay! now let's find nega man!" Wii fit shouted. Mega man gave a thumbs up until he saw Sonic knocking bass down where Wii was standing.

"WII FIT LOOK OUT!" Mega man shouted. Wii fit turned her head only to be knocked far away that the impact was that great. Bass kicked sonic in the air, following some rapid fast punches at the hedgehog. Sonic punched bass, than did a light speed attack, making him go really fast. Bass couldn't figure how fast sonic was moving.

Sonic punched bass, knocking him far, than sonic caught up to him, doing a kick than finishing off his combo by doing a super sonic boom, causing a big explosion. Wii fit gasped while Shadow smirked. Sonic did an epic pose until he saw bass still standing.

"YOU MUST BE SHITTING ME!" Sonic shouted. Bass shot a big blast at sonic, knocking him down. Crash kicked Bass in the chest ,than bass side kicked him in the side.

Wii fit and mega man were on the run to try and catch nega man but Wii fit stopped when she saw how Sonic was badly damaged. "Sonic are you okay?" She asked with high concern. "i'm (paint paint) fine just go get nega man" Sonic replied. Wii fit was getting upset.

"No your not, you can't even get up". She responded. "i said i was fine!" Sonic shouted. "NO YOU NOT AND I LEAVING HERE UNTIL YOU ARE!" Wii fit shouted angrily. Sonic smiled. he knew he wasn't winning this time, so he came up with this.

"Okay! i got a way to end this go get crash". Sonic said. Wii fit placed her hands on her hips, confused. "Who is that again?" She asked. Sonic pointed as Wii fit turned her head in that direction. Crash and Bass were going at it, as orange and purple blurs crashing into each other. Bass finally got upper hand and punched crash in the stomach than knocked him with a kick to the face.

Wii fit (using her speeds that sonic taught her) dashed to bass. "i don't really want to hurt a woman". Bass smirked. "to bad i really want to hurt you!" Wii shouted as she did an epic punch in bass's face. Shadow and Mega man were fighting nega man and dedede. Nega man did an upper cut on mega man, Mega man recovered and Shot a blast at Nega man.

Dedede tried to hit shadow with his big hammer, but shadow dodge with ease. "who's hungry because i about to make fried chicken, CHAOS SPEAR STYLE!" Shadow shouted as he did a chaos spear on dedede. Dedede had a burnt, cartoon face as he got blasted so far into the air. Nega man was getting the drop on Mega man

Nega man punched mega man twice, than he kicked him in the face. Last he grabbed mega man, and threw him into a wall. Mega man was out for a count. Nega man walked up to mega man, Wii fit gasped but that led a chance for bass to strike. he was about to blast wii fit, until Sonic took the blast for her.

Wii fit eyes widen as she looked at her best friend. "I knew he was pathetic". He stated. Wii fit felt the rage within her as she closed her eyes, he normal blue shirt turned yellow she became super fit trainer again, but this time, she had demon eyes, meaning she is now FLEET WAY TRAINER! Bass was shocked. "Hello you forgotten pitiful fool! it pains me to say this but the only place you going to is HELL!" She shouted with a menacing demon voice while mixed with her own.

(You know how that stuff works)

Me: Well this was action packed but i maybe wont do this ever again but hey, SEE YA!


	15. THE EXPLOSIVE FINALE!

Well picture Bass, going up against a Fleetway powered form of Wii fit trainer, who is even more powerful than Dark sonic, well? you already know what's going to happen. Guesses it yet? i'm gonna tell you anyway She beat bass's ass to death. Bass was on the ground, coughing blood after when Fleet way trainer punched him in the stomach.

"AWE! i'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you that bad". Fleet way trainer taunted. "But this is gonna hurt you WAY MORE than it's gonna hurt me!" She shouted as she shot golden laser eyes at bass, knocking into a wall. Bass was so damaged, that he couldn't get up.

"Nega man (paint paint paint) help me!" He pleaded. Nega man rushed to bass's aid, only to stop to see fleet way trainer. "Uh? sorry pal, but your on your own i got what i came for!" Nega man shouted as he dashed only to whacked on the face by blue Kirby's hammer. Mario smiled as he gave the blue puffball a thumbs up.

"NICE-A-JOB!" Mario shouted. "Thanks" Blue Kirby replied. Shadow gave sonic an extra life because the blast bass shot at him killed him. Sonic got up. "Thanks, at least a princess didn't have to kiss me!" Sonic joked while shadow folded his arms with a smirk. Sonic looked up at fleet way trainer. "Hey she's in her super form! that's odd, i don't remember seeing you all with the 5 smash balls". Sonic stated as he placed his hands on his waist.

"That's because we didn't" Shadow replied. Sonic had to think for a second. "So if the 5 smash balls aren't here than, than... OH NO!" Sonic shouted as shadow raised an grabbed shadow's arm. "SONIC! WHAT THE SONIC 06 ARE YOU DOING!" Shadow shouted as sonic dashed off with his super sonic speeds.

"Fleet way is possessing my best friend!" Sonic shouted. Fleet way laughed like a manic until she stopped. "Well it's been fun, but all of this fighting got me quite hungry, so i'll just kill you now and get a snack". Fleet way trainer said as she loaded up another eye blast, ready to kill bass.

Sonic quickly stepped in front of bass."WII FIT! IT'S OKAY I'M HERE! ALIVE AND OKAY!" Sonic shouted as he jumped while waving his hands. Fleet way trainer looked at sonic. "SONIC! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted. "NOT UNTIL YOU CHANGE BACK!" Sonic shouted. "MOVE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Fleet way trainer shouted angrily.

"Ha! fat chance" Sonic taunted. Now fleet way trainer was getting pissed. "FINE SO BE IT!" Fleet way trainer shouted as he shot her golden lasers at sonic, Shadow grabbed sonic and bass, than did chaos control. Fleet way trainer laughed like a psychopath until she stop as she finally calm down and went back to normal. "Sonic?" Wii fit looked around. She was about to cry until she felt something tap her.

"SONIC! THANK GOODNESS YOUR OKAY!" She shouted as she hugged sonic. She stopped when she saw bass, who was barely breathing. "uh sonic? What happened?" She asked."I'll tell you later". Sonic replied

Me: 1 more chapter and were are done!

Wii fit: i really like to know what happen exactly

Mario: Wow Wii fit never knew you had a dark side

Wii fit: (Now getting upset) WHAT DARK SIDE! GOD I SWEAR YOU MASCOT'S DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Me: well anyway, like always, SEE YA!


	16. The aftermath

To sum this up, Nega man retreated with Bowser, Bass was arrested by the video game police, Wii fit and sonic got to him just in time to say something. "Your pretty fast, but if there's 1 MAJOR difference between you and i is..I'm awesome!" Sonic said while pointing at himself. "Please, when i get back, i promise you.."

Bass paused because Wii fit began to speak. "Hate to cut you off but sonic can we ple-" Wii fit paused because Bass began to scream. "N-NO! STAY BACK YOU DEMON!" He shouted as he scooted to the very back of the police car. Wii fit had a WTF face. "Okay now i demand to know what happen". She said angrily looking at sonic.

Sonic was about to confess, until Shadow pulled him away. "I don't think she can handle the stress your were about to put on her".Shadow said quietly. Sonic nodded. "Thanks shads!" Sonic said while giving the black hedgehog a thumbs up. Mario was talking to the blue Kirby about his adventures with Wii fit and her friends.

"Wow! you already saved the video game universe twice from nega man?" The blue Kirby asked, clearly interested. Mario nodded. "Yes but what you did today was awesome! And i would appreciated of you came to the smash mansion with us". Mario said while pulling his hand out. The Blue Kirby was shocked to hear this.

"Wait? you want me t-t-to join you in super smash bros?" Blue Kirby asked. Mario nodded. Blue Kirby looked at everyone, who began cheering. "BLUE KIRBY! BLUE KIRBY! BLUE KIRBY!" They shouted. Blue Kirby looked at the smashers. Sonic gave a thumbs up at the blue puffball, while Wii fit gave him a warm smile. Blue Kirby putted on a heroic face as he shook Mario's hand. "YOU GOT IT!" He shouted. Everyone cheered in delight as Luigi did his "GO WEEGEE!" Dance.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Blue Kirby packed his bags, and loaded them in the bus that he owns. Now,Him,Mario,Luigi,Sonic,Shadow,Link,Mega man, and Wii fit trainer were on the bus riding back to the smash mansion. Link was still in great pain."You know, you deserve that for disobeying me". Mario said with an irritated tone. Mega man just signed in relief. "I'm glad that's over, i hope the next fanfic won't be as sudden action packed".

"But on the bright side, this fanfic is more popular than That sonic and Kirby fanfic". Blue Kirby replied. (By the way blue Kirby is 18 years old, same height as Kirby, and can drive very well unlike sonic)

Sonic was playing Sonic lost world. an hour passed as Wii fit was getting hungry as her stomach was growling loudly. She signed. "We could had at least food stop before we got on the bus!" Wii fit whined. Sonic paused his game, He wasn't gonna deal with this on a 4 hour drive. "If i told you that we were going out to eat when we got back, would you shut up?" He asked.

"Only if i'll not still starving". Wii fit pouted as her stomach rumble as thoughts of food rushed to her head. She quickly shake her head, she had to distract herself from hunger, so she just looked at blue Kirby, but bad mistake.

Blue Kirby began to like a blue huge ice cream,with cookie chunks all over it. Wii fit's mouth watered until sonic slapped her upside her head. "Ow!" "Just preventing you from kick out of smash bros for eating a smasher". Sonic replied."You didn't have to slap me that hard".Wii fit pouted as she rubbed her hand on her head.

Sonic face palmed, annoyed by how much of a 5 year old Wii fit can act sometimes.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Everyone was at the smash mansion, Peach hugged Mario the second he walked in. She stopped when she spotted blue Kirby. "Who's him Mario?" She asked. "He's the new smasher but technically he was already here but not exactly". Mario replied while laughing nervously. Everyone was having a good time but Shadow was still confused.

"Still 1 question remains, why didn't Rosalina and Selda use the magic and ship us beck here?" The black hedgehog asked. "Because believe it or not,that drained them quite a bit". Master Hand replied.

(The end)

Me: Another beautiful story well done

Mega man: So what's the next fanfic about?

Me: i suspense fanfic

Mega man: That's new who is it gonna star?

Me: You

Mega man: I had to ask anyway wish me luck see ya


	17. The comical finale

Kirby was walking in the smash mansion with a soda, he promised master hand that he won't attack people ever again without reason, but he still had to pay 10% of Kirby's triple deluxe. "Oh well, at least the game is getting released in NA in April". Kirby said to himself as he proceeded in walking in the smash mansion.

He stopped when he spotted Blue Kirby, talking with Rosalina. "Wow blue Kirby, i never knew how good you were at cooking" Rosalina said in surprise. "Well, i did have an A+ in cooking class". Blue replied. Rosalina bend down and Kissed the Blue Kirby on his cheek, making him blush. Kirby had the ugliest WTF face until Mario came by. "Hey-a-kirby" Mario said with his hand on his waist.

"Uh Mario? who's my lookalike?" Kirby asked. "His name is Blue Kirby and he going to be in SSB4" Mario replied. Kirby tuned out for 5 minutes, until finally saying. "I'll be friends with him instead of Pac-man any day".Kirby stated as he proceeded in drinking is soda and walked with. Mario just rolled his eyes. "If i had known that i would have to go through all this trouble just to become Nintendo's mascot, i would had tossed Donkey Kong out of the window."

Me: This was just a cheesy chapter for you all, anyway i THANK you all for all the support you all had given me on this fanfic, it has more than 490 VIEWS! So i thank you all and by doing so, i let 3 people request any fanfic, no matter how silly. anyway like always SEE YA!


End file.
